


Beauty in Your Soul

by Hungry_AloeLeaf



Category: Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon), Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Crossover, I LUV WANDER, I love this show, Warriors AU, just two friendsies, loving, loving in a tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungry_AloeLeaf/pseuds/Hungry_AloeLeaf
Summary: Been watching the cartoonand although I haven't watched the entire thingI made this while watching four episodes
Kudos: 3





	Beauty in Your Soul

“Ya know, Hatey, maybe we could solve this situation if we used the power of love!” Wanderfoot blinked up at the tall warrior hopefully.

“The power of love.” Haterscratch repeated thoughtfully, before exploding: “THE POWER OF LOVE?! WHAT DOES LOVE HAVE TO DO WITH DOMINATORCLAW TAKING OVER MY CLA-”

The skeleton tom let out a mouse-like squeak when Wanderfoot’s nose smushed into his. He sat nuzzling the smaller orange tom for a few long heartbeats, breathing in the warm scent and exhaling with a huge sigh.

“See? Don’t the power of love send a beauty in your soul, Hatey?”

“Perhaps it might.” Haterscratch was quite unwilling to admit when they broke apart, a paw going to touch where the tender nuzzle had been. “If I even knew what that meant…”

Wanderfoot’s paw patted Haterscratch’s back comfortingly.

“Don’t cha worry there, Hatey! I’ll teach ya all about it. We have all the time in the galaxies!”

“Well, I mean, I do want my Clan back-”

“Who needs to do all of that lollygagging when you could be sitting up in a tree loving up on somebody?”

Haterscratch remained silent when Wanderfoot nuzzled him again, but that didn’t stop the smile creeping up his cheeks.

“I wouldn’t wanna be anywhere else, other than in a tree with my Hatey-Pookie-Bear!” Wanderfoot continued, stub of a tail waggling. “And I bet cha that you’re thinking the same darn thing about me!”

“Oh really?”

“Yes, really! You silly garglesnooffer…”

**Author's Note:**

> I love Wander so much  
> His hat is also quite funny  
> "it only gives you what you need"  
> HA I love this cartoon


End file.
